Victorious spanking stories
by Keith flame
Summary: A List of spanking fom the female cast of victorious
1. Chapter 1

Jade spanks Cat

Description:Here how it went down jade and cat had a test and jade somehow passed while cat failed with a 8 out of 100 percent

Cat's House(Cat is wearing a pink blouse and blue jeans that reach her upper thigh)

Cat was just in her living room waiting for jade after what happen in school

Hallway(Flashback)

Cat is closing her locker when she sees jade behind her locker

"Oh hi Jade" Cat greeted

"I'm not here for his i'm here for this"Jade said as she holds a test paper with cat's name and a "F" on it

"Oh that uhm..."Cat said until she relilizes that she had no excuse

"Just wait when i come to your home" Jade said as she walks away

(End Flashback)

After a few minutes a knock was heard at her door,she opens it to see jade

"Hi Jade"Cat said scared as Jade walks in cat closes the door but jade also locks it(Jade is wearing her usual black clothing)

"why you lock the door?" Cat askes

"So you won't try and run away from your punishment" Jade said as grabs cat by her ear and pulls her to the couch

"Jade what are you gonna do to me?" Cat asks as she was pulled over jade legs and her legs pinned by jade's legs

"What all bad kids get,A spanking"Jade said as she lands the first swat

"Ahh!"Cat said as the center of her bottom was struck,then the left,then the right and then back to the center

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

Cat was tearing up as she was pleading jade to stop,but her pleads were landing on deaf ears

"OW!Please Jade i sorry please stop"Cat said only to make jade spank harder

Then jade stops and tugs cat jeans trying to bring them down,then all of a sudden trina walks in through a hallway

"Trina?" Both girls asks

"What's up?" Trina asks in her usual peppy additude

"Hey trina wanna play a game?" Jade asks

"What kind of game?"Trina asks

"Who ever can make cat cry the hardest by spanking her wins"Jade said as trina nods and pulls up a chair and joins in on the spanking as jade pulls cat jeans down revealing her purple panties

Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!

Cat was crying softly as the double spanking was turning her white silky bottom into a red pepper

Soon after 10mins jade then get two paddles from pocket and gives one to trina and pulls cat purple panties down giving the girls full view of cat's behind

Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!Whack!

Cat was crying out loud but the two girls contiued,Trina trying to see who won the game and Jade making sure cat learned her lesson,then the two girls stop only hearing cat's cries

"Well looks like you won Trina"Jade said trying to get rided of her

"I always win see ya"Trina said as she left out the front door

Jade then lifts Cat off her legs as she lead her into cat's room and cat fell asleep with her jeans and panties down to her ankles

* * *

><p>Next,Tori spanks Jade<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tori spanks Jade

The following day when tori walks in she sees cat she tries to rushes into a hug but accidently knocks her she tries to help he up she see cat rapidly rubbing her bottom(Tori is wearing her sliver pants and black belt and a black tee,Cat is wearing a light pink dress)

"Cat are you ok?"Tori asks

"Yea why"Cat asks as tori leads her into the jaitor closet and lock the door.

"Cat bend over that box for me"Tori asks as cat does what she said,Tori then lifts cat's dress to sees cat bottom redder than her hair

"Cat what happen tell me the truth don't try to spare anyone"Tori said

"Jade spanked me for getting an F"Cat said as the words sunk in tori got thinking

Tori's House

Jade had just walked in looked around the house and then closed the door

"Beck?Beck?Hello?" Jade yells thoughout the house the only thing she heard was a lock turning shut,she turns around to see tori

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks

"Cat told me what you did to her"Tori said with a stren look

"So i punish her fo failing a test"Jade said as she stood next to the couch

"Have you ever heard of the term what goes around comes around?" Tori asks as she puls jade over her lap and lands a swat on jade bottom

"OW! What the heck,Tori?" Jade yells in pain

"I SPANK! gonna SPANK! teach SPANK! you SPANK! that SPANK! you SPANK! don't SPANK! our friends SPANK! SPANK! like that again SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

"OW! Ok fine i'm sorry let me go i mean it"Jade pleads

"Oh you shouldn't be saying sorry to me after this your going to say that to cat"Tori said as she suddenly stops and tug down jade black jeans to reveal a little bit of a pair of black panties with red skull

"Ahh pull my pants back up now"Jade said as she tries to pull he pants back up but tori got the upper hand and pulls jade's jeans down

SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!

Jade was tearing up not wasn't giving in to tori

"Well jade your a strong one"Tori compliemted

"Bite me"Jade said

"Oh really maybe i should just start to use this"Tori said as she pulls out her hairbrush and whacks the center of jade burning pink bottom

WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Let me go you son of a -" Jade saying before tori suddenly got even gave jade a quick but hard and pulls jade panties down

"NEVER **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!** TRY **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!** TO **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!** CALL **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!** ME **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK**! THAT **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK** AGAIN! **WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!**"

WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!

jade was telling herself that she will not break down over and over until

"OK OK I'M SORRY JUST STOP!"Jade cries out loud then tori stops and let's jade up and jade just slowly rubs her grabbed her jeans and panties puts them on and left

* * *

><p>Next,Trina spanks Tori<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Trina spanks tori

Trina had just gotten back from her date when she heard jade continulessly ajusting her pants

"Woah jade what happen to you mommy spank you"Trina asked joking

"Well someone spanked me but it wasn't a mom it was tori"Jade said as she slightly and slowly pulls down her pants and panties revealing her bruised bottom from her spanking momutes ago

"Well lucky for you it an older sister duties to punishes their younger siblings"Trina said

"yeah watever i'm going home to sit on some ice"Jade said as he began her jounrey home as trina walks in

"Hey trina"Tori greeted

"Don't 'hey trina' me what were you doing spanking jade?" Trina asks a shocked tori

"Trina before you do anything let me-WAAH"Tori yells as trina lays her across her lap sitting on the couch

"Any last words befor the pain?" trina asks rubbing tori behind

"Go easy please" Tori begged

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Trina was simply making sure her sister learns her lesson and is having fun watching her tori squeal and squirm

"Trina please,please stop" Tori pleaded and as she wanted trina stops for a moment

"Did you know you could stop this by doing one thing...being my slave for a month"Trina offered as tori shakes no

"Fine then your punishment"Trina said as she pulls down tori pants to reveal her black panties and continues with the spanking

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Tori was on the verge of tears seeing her pink bottom on fire she know that she could end this but she would rather face two days full of spanking than then stops again and asks the same question

"So are you going to be my slave now?"Trina asks but still tori said then lifts tori and then bend her over the couch and grabs a kitchen spoon

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

Tori was plain crying as trina continues waiting to hear her yes

Trina sudeenly lets tori up and tori is crying loudly

"So what do you say yes or no?"Trina asks as tori shakes her head yes

"Good" trina said

* * *

><p>Next time Tori spanks Cat(Also help me out by review disney drama island min:250<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Planning

School had barely started as Trina walkes in with Tori slightly behind her as Jade walks up to them

"What's going on with you two?" Jade asks

"Tori learned a lesson about who is the strongest silbling isn't that right Tori?" Trina said as tori only shakes her head

"Can i see the handiwork?" Jade asks as the three went inside the hall closet as tori bend over trina pulls down her jeans showing her still red bottom

"Nice work" Jade said as she gave a quick smack herself as tori whimers

"How about next week you try your luck against her?" Trina said as Jade nodds and tori picks up her jeans

"and who do i get next week?" Trina asks

"You get Cat just spank her for any excuse you can think of" Jade said

"and then i can spank you" Trina asks

"Watever"

* * *

><p>Who do you want to see spank next Poll will up<p>

Jade spanks Tori

Trina spanks Cat


	5. Chapter 5

Jade spanks Tori (Sorry if its short)

School had finished a while ago as Jade walks into her home with Tori right behind her as she puts her bookbag down

" While we wait for your sister and cat why don't we start with you?" Jade said as she sat on her couch and she forces Tori over her lap

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

SLAP

" All right get up" Jade said as Tori got up off her lap clutching her bottom. Soon Trina came into her house with Cat behind her with closer look shows that cat has been recently crying

" What happen to Cat?" Jade asked

" Let's just say I couldn't wait to get to your house to spank her so i took a head start" Trina said as Jade see Cat bottom a light red

" Not bad but I'm sure you can do better" Jade now let's switch victims you get your sister and I get Cat" Jade suggested as Trina pushes cat towards jade and jade did the same with Tori and the two girls was forced over Trina and Jade lap and the two older girls started to unleash pain

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
